Hidden Identity
by Kisses of Chocolate
Summary: Bella is a girl who seeks meaning in her life, and only finds it in books. Edward is a Prince who is next in line to be king; he wants to be free of the Palace walls. They meet and become friends. But Then James comes to stay, and has plans of his own.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 Remember

**Okay Everyone this is Hidden Identity Re-VAMPED!**

**lol ^_^**

**It's really different but I like it... Its what I wanted to always do for Hidden Identity but I had no idea how to get it out.**

**Okay so I don't have to bore you with the beginning I'm starting from after the ball. (Don't worry to the people that haven't read it yet, it will all be explained thoroughly) ^_^ Alot of things have changed, but that will be revealed later....**

**I hope you like the new and better version.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

**Remember...**

So here I stand at the head of a ship, looking at the open sea, my new home.

I've tried to forget him and all the events that occured.

But I can't, more accuratley I can't forget _him._

His green eyes, his messy bronze hair, and his voice, that fills my head again and again.

And my heart breaks again.

I'm all alone, no one can see me as I let the pain out.

I take a deep a deep breath when I finish, I look back out to the sea, and stare at the sun kissing the sea and smile, a little smile.

I turn around, and see a man standing there.

I smile wider, and nod at him in greeting, he nods back and opens his mouth to say

"Dinner's ready" he leaves.

I sigh and look back at the sky.

My name is Isabella Marie Dywer Swan, and this is my story, but the question is,

Can you keep a Secret?

*HI*

**Sometime Earlier**

**Bella's POV**

I lie on the grass enjoying the sun with my best friend, Edward.

It's our birthday soon, yes _our._

It's quite funny, sharing your birthday with someone who you know thats so close to you.

I open my eyes and look at Edward, he is staring back at me, he grins at me, and I blush but smile back.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me. I raise an eyebrow, but answer.

"Our birthday, how about you, my highness?"

His eyes narrow, "I thought I told you to call me Edward" he shrugs and continues " I was thinking of the ball last year, and the events that occured"

"Oh?" He hears the question in my voice.

"You remember my vile Uncle James?"

"How could I forget him" I say hotly.

He smiles, his green eyes twinkling in the sun.

"Yes how could we, especially when that Victoria and her puppet Tanya stole the stage"

I shudder, remembering that night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Bella's POV**

The night air was refreshing; I could finally breathe fresh air again.

I looked up to the night's sky.

The atmosphere was astounding, blue mixed with white.

Luna (the moon) was high and full in the sky throwing her stars across the world on this night.

I smiled looking back down; this night was going to be perfect provided...

"Come along Bella!" Alice called already on the stairs near the door.

"Coming" I said hastening to get up to them.

Provided nothing went wrong.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My heart was racing in anticipation, where was she? Where was Bella?

I just couldn't wait to see her again, to see her to talk to her to engage her in a dance.

The hall was filling up with people of all sorts; everyone from the Kingdom was coming to see their Prince soon to be the Crowned Prince when I was 18, but right now I seventeen and they were celebrating that.

From my point in the hall, sitting on a throne next to my fathers, I could see all of them, all of them except one.

Bella.

I knew that Bella was coming with Alice and Jasper, from their house. But I expected them to be the first ones here, evidently I expected too much.

A hand touched my shoulder I jumped remembering this morning, and my dream returned to me for a moment.

"Edward darling" A voice sounded, and I relaxed, it was Esme, "Bella is coming don't worry."

I was shocked, how did she know that I was looking for Bella?

As if reading my thoughts she said

"It's so obvious that you're looking for her, you could barely take your eyes off her when we went to Alice's house, oh!" She gasped "Look there she is."

She was right there she was my angel, my Bella.

My?

I stood up and turned to mother who looked every inch the Queen that she was, and told her so, kissing her cheek.

I then glided down the steps and made my way towards Bella, Alice and Jasper.

* * *

I had finished a conversation with Alice and Jasper who went off to dance to a "positively divine song" as Alice put it and now turned to talk to Bella

"Well Isabella you look beautiful tonight, I hope that you are aware of that."

And she was beautiful, her dress was blue, my favourite colour, and there was a white diamond pressed in the middle of it, my heart sped up.

To my delight she blushed, and said

"I thought I told you to call me Bella, your highness"

I laughed.

"And I thought I told you to call me Edward"

She smiled.

"Okay then Edward."

"Are you thirsty Bella?"

"Oh just a bit."

"Then I must get you some punch, I will be back shortly."

She smiled up at me her chocolate brown eyes enticing me, and at that moment I wanted to kiss her.

I blinked quickly picked up her gloved hand and kissed it, denying myself the pleasure of kissing her lips, and then walked away.

* * *

**James' POV (YUCK!)**

I stood watching them with green eyes **(envy)**, from across the room in my own little corner, and scowled with disgust as the boy kissed the chit's hand and walked away.

My plan wasn't going according to plan, and I had to fix that.

I pushed myself up from against the wall, and strode arrogantly towards the girl called Isabella.

The rest of the Royal family had forgotten about me, and I wanted it that way, I had to be patient and let the rest of my plan fall into place, especially since Tanya and my Victoria were coming this night and were going to set everything right.

"Hello Isabella" I had reached her, her back was turned and I spoke on her right shoulder, she froze and turned slowly.

Her brown eyes grew fearful as she recognized me.

I smiled.

"Hello... James"

"I was wondering would you dance with me."

"Oh er" She said hurriedly "I am waiting for Edward"

My eyes narrowed, they were on first name bases, not good.

"Prince Edward you mean." My voice cold and cutting.

Her eyes grew ever more fearful

"Yes that's what I meant, Prince Edward"

I smiled once more

"Well it looks like Prince Edward might be sometime; it is only one dance after all."

I took her hand and didn't bother to wait for her reply.

Her hand felt fragile in mine, I felt like breaking them, but then I would be forced to leave and we couldn't have that.

A slow song was beginning to play and I held her body close, and started to move her around the dance floor, I felt people's eyes on us but I didn't care I had to get my message through.

"Now listen here Isabella, I don't like the way that you are with Edward, do you hear?" She whimpered fearfully, and I changed tactic.

"I only mean that I don't think that Edward is that good for you as a friend, stay away from him."

She stopped dancing, and looked at me, anger in her eyes.

"Excuse me but sir, if I wish to befriend Edward I believe that would be none of your business, would it" Her voice was angry, and her brown eyes blazed, I was taken aback.

"Now listen here you little chit, you will stay away from Edward or-"

"Or what?"

A voice sounded from behind us.

I let go of the girl and turned around to face...

Prince Edward.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I was waiting for Edward to return with our punch, when a voice sounded on my shoulder chilling me to the bone.

"Hello Isabella" I froze, and slowly turned, the voice had a sleazy sort of tone to it and I suspected that it might belong to that of...

James.

OH my goodness, what did he want?

"Hello... James," I said remembering my manners.

His pale blue eyes glinted evilly; he was so much different to the rest of the family.

So much different.

"I was wondering if you would dance with me."

What?

"Oh er, I am waiting for Edward" I said hurriedly.

His eyes narrowed

"Prince Edward, you mean" his voice was cold and cutting.

My eyes widened.

"Yes I meant Prince Edward"

He smiled once more and said,

"Well it looks like Prince Edward might be sometime; it is only one dance after all"

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me on the dance floor.

Pulling my body close, he began to dance, and I unwillingly went with him, careful not to tread on his feet.

I knew people were watching us, and I could only hope that this song would be over soon.

"Now listen here Isabella, I don't like the way that you are with Edward, do you hear?" he said harshly.

I whimpered as his hand tightened on my wrist. What was he saying? Seeing my distress he said

"I only mean that I don't think that Edward is that good for you as a friend, stay away from him."

I stopped dancing and looked up at him anger in my eyes, how dare he tell me that Edward was not a good friend for me, he didn't even know if we were friends, he had just assumed.

"Excuse me but sir, if I wish to befriend Edward I believe that would be none of your business, would it"

he looked taken aback and I reveled in that, but then his hand tightened on my wrist and he said,

"Now listen here you little chit, you will stay away from Edward or-"

"Or what?" a voice sounded from behind us, and James whirled around, it was Edward.

I was so happy I could of kissed Edward, but then that would have been a disaster.

James began to sputter incoherently against Edward's angry look.

People were stopping to watch this dispute.

"James, I believe that your services are no longer required, you may go now, as I wish to dance with Bella."

James threw me a filthy look and swept out of the hall.

Edward took my hand and placed the other on my waist, and slowly people returned to whatever they were doing as Edward and I danced.

"Thank you Edward for coming when you did, I don't know what I would have done, if you had not come" I said gratefully, looking into his emerald eyes that held me so enchantingly.

"Your welcome Bella I would do anything to help a friend, and such a beautiful friend I helped."

I smiled at his compliment.

His other hand let go of my hand and went to my wait as the song changed, and my hands went to his neck.

There was no other place that I wanted to be but his arms.

No other place.

**BOOM!**

The front doors crashed open, everyone (including me and Edward spun around) Two females walked into the room, one with flaming red hair and one with strawberry blonde hair.

Their eyes swept the room until the one with blonde hair spotted Edward and I. She began to stalk towards us, with the red head following her.

"Edward" the blonde wind "It is nice to see you again." She looked down at me with disgust.

"And who is this?"

Edward was rigid with shock, but he found words to speak.

"This is Isabella Dywer, Tanya"

She nodded at me.

"Edward darling, what did I tell you about speaking to peasants?"

**End flashback**

To sum up what happened, Victoria and Tanya were kicked out along with James, and Edward I became inseperable, ignoring the fact that our statuses were different, even though I was second class. Even Alice who was my best friend, (who was married to Jasper Whitlock Edwards best friend) wasn't as close as I was to Edward.

"Bella, James is coming back"

I looked at Edward in complete shock.

"What! Why?"

"Because of my Birthday, he will arrive the day after."

I gave a small smile.

"Well that is a relief it, gives us five days."

He laughed.

"As soon as I am Crowned Prince he is out of here."

I tilted my head to the side, remembering the phrase... _With Great power comes Great Responsibility_.

"Edward, soon you are going to get married, and I won't be able to see you anymore."

He looked seriously into my eyes.

"Bella" His velvet voice soothed my fast- beating heart. "We are always going to be best friends, you know that"

He pulled me into a hug,

"Yes" I said my voice muffled by his shirt.

_"We are always going to be best friends, you know that" _was not the answer I wanted to hear, _"Bella I'm going to marry _you_" _was.

I sighed and snuggled into his hug.

Peace and quiet.

Then we heard the carriages.

* * *

**Nice Cliffy?**

**Sorry I just want to know how you feel about the first chapter, and the prolouge.**

**Different? Tell me...**

**And I know that Bella's name is Isabella Marie Swan and not Isabella Marie Dywer Swan, and than at the end I said Isabella Dywer. But I will explain everything... soon**

**Hit the review button.**

**Kay Kay**


	2. Chapter 2 Who am I?

**Hey sorry there may be a little confusion in this chapter; when I said that they had five days or so until their birthday I meant to day a month and five days.**

**Bella and Edward turn 18 in a month. :)**

**This chapter is just explaining things okay?**

**OKAY!**

**Okay the story goes on...**

We were running across the fields.

Edward was holding my hand tugging my along as I struggled to breath.

"Come on Bella!" He exhaled impatiently.

"Sorry" I panted, praying I wouldn't slip and fall onto my bottom.

We were running to the castle to see who was visiting us at such a busy time.

We both knew who it was but we were praying to the heavens that it wasn't _him._

Not James.

I sped up and fell into step with Edward desperation making me faster. When we soon reached the castle we slowed once we saw a man step out of the carriage we had seen and heard, drive up the pathway to the castle.

I felt my stomach drop into my underwear, it was James. He turned and caught sight of us, he sneered cruelly.

Then he saw our hands, our hands entwined together, and his face turned angry.

He forced a smile and stalked up to us, ignoring me he said,

"My nephew, how good it is to see you again!" He didn't sound very joyful, and held out his hand for Edward to kiss.

Edward looked at his hand in disgust.

"Yes, it is Uncle, but pray tell me why you are here so early?"

James smiled once more.

"I decided to surprise everyone, especially my young nephew turning 18 this year."

Well he definitely surprised us, that's for sure.

"Edward" A voice nasal voice sounded behind James.

James spun and walked over to the red headed someone.

Victoria, my head spun with hate when I looked at her.

She and James walked back to us, with their arms around each other.

"Edward, this is my wife Victoria of Emporia you met her last year, remember?"

Edward nodded curtly, "How could I forget."

I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I didn't like being forgotten.

He turned to me, and then back to Victoria and James,

"Ah yes, Victoria, Uncle you remember my best friend Isabella, don't you?"

Both Victoria and James were forced to acknowledge me, James did so with intimidating distaste, and Victoria with an evil air about her.

Just than the big wide doors opened and Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper came out.

The men strode and the women seemed to walk on air next to their husbands.

James and Victoria greeting the surprised foursome with flourish, and decided to mention more astonishing information.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that Victoria's nephew and niece are coming over in a few days, with the rest of our luggage." We looked at them dumbly. First they popped up, and expected to have their accommodation up and ready for them to settle into, and now they expected us to just welcome in strange visitors.

"Bella you might know one of them" James turned his cruel gaze to me "Tanya of Delonya."

I nodded in dismay. This day seemed to get better and better.

* * *

"Ms Bella" My sweet old maid called me from outside my bathroom, "Alice wants to see you in her room."

"Okay Beatrice, just a few more minutes" I said sinking down in the warm water and washed my hair.

For one year I had been living with Alice.

Ever since my mother died.

It wasn't exactly a surprise to me, she had been sick for a very long, long time. But it still hurt.

She had left me the house that my father bought for her, the house that we lived in. Our home.

I wanted to but I couldn't stay there, where her presence would forever be.

My father had died a long time ago before I had been born, _at sea_ she always used to say

_At sea they took my Charlie away._

She had given me her name of Dwyer and no one knew of my father's last name. Not even me.

Alice wasted no time but proceeded to ask her parents to let me to live with her and Jasper. They accepted without a moment of thought, and that is how I came to leave with Alice and Jasper in their home, not very far away from the Palace.

Alice had been my friend for so long helping my mother and I cope when times were rough, she and Jasper were there for me when Mother was so very sick. She was there for me forever.

**Flashback**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, honey I need you to go to the market" floated a voice from downstairs, disturbing me from the wash room.

"Pray tell, for what?" I yelled back down the stairs. I was trying to clip my hair in a different way today since it was my birthday and I had but on a practically new dress, because I hadn't worn it except on special occasions as it was so pretty, light blue with little yellow daises on it, and my mother's necklace dangling on my neck. **(Outfit on my Profile)**

"Well to buy breakfast, of course, what else, I bid you to tell me!" Her voice croaked at the end, signifying her near death experience with a terrible flu.

Sighing I said "Books" and looked back in the mirror. A girl with a pale face and brown eyes with long brown hair looked back at me.

I sighed again, why oh why could I not be like other girls, who were so, so much prettier than me, why did I have to be so plain. I looked away from the mirror after finally finishing my hair, and fled down the stairs, being careful to keep my balance and into the kitchen where Renee was.

"Money" I chirped, holding out my hand to Renee's back.

She turned and appraised me, starting from head to toe and finishing toe to head. She smiled satisfied, than she began to cough violently.

I looked at her worried,

"Are you okay do you need to lie down?"

"No!" she clucked at me, impatiently, "I see that you have finally come to your senses and are wearing something fashionable, and with good reason" she said proudly, but frowning slightly she cocked her head to the side and said, "I thought that you didn't know that this was a special day, I must have underestimated you, you do know everything that is going on tonight, or at least your starting to. I suppose you also want more money to buy your gown for the evening?"

I raised my eyebrow, confused. At first I thought that she was talking about my birthday, but then she was she began to talk about me being fashionable and knowing everything that was going on … tonight.

"Is it not my birthday, Mother, that I have dressed up so, or do you believe it is something else? I know nothing of events today; you have thrown me a birthday party which I highly doubt because I'm sure I would have found out about it." I said.

Realization crossed her face, and gasped "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" I prodded, then I understood, "You've forgotten my 17th birthday haven't you? Something has come up hasn't it, what, pray tell, and do so quickly." I demanded.

Anger then shame flashed in her eyes, "No" she said "I did not forget about your birthday, how could I, since it is the same day as the Prince Edward's, he is throwing a Ball tonight, I though you remembered, well I thought you knew, from Alice.

My eyes widened enough to fit my whole head, how could I forget, Alice couldn't stop talking about the "big event" I had never met her brother and I was perfectly contented not to, sharing a birthday or not.

"Will you go" Renee looked at me pleadingly at her former fragile self appeared.

I looked down at her and said, "Of course, although..." I said seriously.

"Yes?"

"I'll need money"

She laughed and returned to her bubbly self.

* * *

I walked down the street looking at all the shops that sold clothes, until I got to a small building. I stopped; this was the place, the place where I loved to spend most of my time the bookstore. I ran my finger over the fine wood, it may have been an old shop but every time I came it seemed to be newer than ever before. The green paint that was slowly removing itself from the wood seemed to restore itself every time I ran my fingers over it.

But it was just my imagination. I pushed the heavy door open and felt home, I walked in and looked around, searching for that very special person, that I knew could help me.

"Ah, perfect" I smiled I spotted just the person that I was looking for, Princess Alice Cullen Whitlock, or just Alice as she tells others. She was my new closest friend and trust me I didn't have many. She told me all of her secrets and I told her mine. She said to me once that she absolutely hates being in the Castle sometimes, feels that living outside the Palace walls is just where she belongs.

Alice's small pixie like body was bent over; she was picking up a book. I started to walk up to her, and contemplated whether I should scare her or just go casually up to her. I decided quickly against scaring her – she had the loudest scream that you could ever get. I tapped her on her shoulder and whispered

"Hullo Alice, I need your help." She gasped and spun around.

"Bella" she near shouted. "Oh Bella I've missed you so much, even though I love this library I felt so lonely, empty almost without you, I'm absolutely ecstatic by the fact that you are back!" she hugged me. But pulled back looking into my eyes deeply "Pray tell sister, what is it you need help with?" **(Sister as in figure of speech).** She said it so seriously that I frowned.

"Mother wishes, me to buy a new dress, for the ball tonight and..." I told her of my growing concern for my mother's health, and she comforted me. I shook off the worry and said.

"I hear the market is selling dresses off like mad, and I was wondering if you could help me?" She looked at me worried and just looked plain thoughtful. This wasn't good, I thought worriedly.

"Alice, Alice? Alice my good friend where are you in that mind of yours?"

I stretched my hand to slap her, in my desperate need, when she spoke.

"Bella?" her voice slightly rough.

"Yes"

"I think it's time that you come to my house"

My eyes widened I had never been to Alice's house before.

"Your house?"

"Yes my house", she stepped around me.

And as if reading my thoughts Alice called to me "Oh and Happy birthday Bella, I not the type to forget something like that…" she then trailed off in something that couldn't hear.

I just chuckled and followed her.

"Why are we here?"

We were at the back of some strange alley, facing a small door,

Alice looked back at me, smiled and opened the door.

"Bella, this is a short cut to my house, know come on."

I froze for a moment; unsure, then grabbed her hand and we, together went through the door, closed it and were on our way. But little did we know that we were being watched.

**Flashback ends**

The week after the ball my mother died. It was so sudden I thought that she was fine, but one night she began to scream for me, and... Well by the time the doctor got there it was too late.

She left me a sealed box full of items, which she instructed me not to open until I had turned 18, and that was very soon.

I sighed, dried myself and left to go and see Alice.

_If only I had realized that someone had been following me that day, I could have watched for the signs._

**Flashback**

_After Alice and Bella leave through the door._

**Unknown P.O.V**

'Why?' Was the one question running through my mind.

Why would Princess Alice risk everything for a single unworthy woman? I had expected, more.

She really was a weakling.

I turned away, happy at the fact that I could this time tell my master something of his worth.

I ran quickly out of the alleyway, and headed to the festival.

Everything was going according to plan.

Or would be as soon as my master got wind of this.

**Flashback end**

_Renee Dwyer_

_Time Unknown_

I had wanted to tell her, oh I wanted to tell her so much.

About the life I lived before, who I was, who her parents were.

But most importantly who her father was.

But I couldn't not now, I couldn't face the judgment that I'd see in her face if I told her.

I knew I was dying, it was inevitable. That flu had taken what was left of my fragile strength, and I had only just enough strength to live a while more for Bella.

I sat at my desk and began to write a letter to her, explaining everything.

When I finished the letter and one other, I put it in a box, and sealed it writing on it that it was not to be opened until her 18th birthday.

If I lived that long, I wouldn't need to give it to her, but instead I could tell her myself.

I lay on my bed, thinking, praying.

Love had killed my heart I just hoped that, that same fate didn't befall my daughter.

You know what they say...

_Don't fall for someone who is not willing to catch you._

But I did, didn't I?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Alice" I entered the library where she sat reading a book.

The library always was a haven for both me and Alice. Its blue walls and marble floors, with comfy chairs, were just so welcoming to us.

She looked up, looking puzzled.

"Yes?"

"You wanted me remember."

Her face lit up in eagerness.

"I have found the most interesting book, it's a diary entry, about a Princess - who is about our age, that ran away from home to be wedded to a pirate, a _pirate!,_ I haven't finished it, but I thought that you might like it. You like books like this don't you?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Show me!"

She laughed and pushed a manuscript at me, I picked it up eagerly.

It was called _The diaries of a Love Struck Princess by Renelda Swanel._

I looked at her, confused,

"It's not a book"

"Oh I know, the author didn't get to finish it, which makes me think that the story isn't finished. I found it in the back of the library that I used to work in."

"Do you think it might be true?" I asked.

"Maybe," She said eagerly "We could ask Mother"

She meant Esme, since my mother died Esme filled the role of my mother in no time. The role not the person.

Renee would always be my flesh and blood but Esme was my mother in speech.

I nodded.

The door opened and in strode Gwynivere.

I took a step back.

"Oh no!"

I remembered the first time I had seen Gwyn, when I first saw Alice's house.

**Flashback**

**Bella's POV**

"Where are you taking me Alice, we've have been at this god forsaken tunnel for hours" I said, exasperatedly to Alice's back. Well it was actually minutes, but it felt like hours due to the excitement in my stomach.

We were in a dim lit tunnel, which was getting smaller by the minute that I honestly thought I going to have to crawl.

She didn't turn, she probably couldn't have as this tunnel was so restricting, but instead she said

Patience, my dear friend. Wait, we have nearly reached our destination."

I sighed.

"At least" I thought to myself, "I wasn't in here with farting Willy, my childhood pest who couldn't stop farting and flashing himself at me."

The tunnel surprisingly got bigger and bigger until I could stand and move my arms.

I saw a light, and ran ahead, letting go of Alice's hand, at the end of the tunnel. Surprisingly I didn't trip, but stayed upright.

Suddenly I was in room, no not a room, it was too big to be a room, and it was like a house, that didn't belong in this part of the kingdom.

Everywhere I turned was white mixed with pink. I whirled around and found myself spinning uncontrollably, until I fell on hard cold marble ground. It was white too.

I groaned, sat up and rubbed my backside, laughing, how foolish of me.

I stood up, looking at a magnificent chandelier that hung off the ceiling. I shivered; I could just imagine it falling down to the ground on top of someone. What a ghastly sight that would be.

"We're here Bella" Alice said the words that were already so obvious to me.

"Ye Gods, it's beautiful!" Quoting a book I had read called Obernewtyn (**The Best series apart from Twilight that I have ever read! I highly recommend it!)** I whirled to face Alice.

She was smiling, but didn't say anything.

"What is this place, Alice? Where are we?" I said, breathless.

"Why Bella, we are in my house."

I gasped.

"Of course, what else would this be?" I laughed again.

Alice shook her head at my silliness.

"Bella, come on along we need to get dressed."

I looked back at her suddenly remembering why we were here.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

Why are we "getting" dressed when I don't even have a dress?"

"Because I already have one for you!"

"Alice" I said warningly.

"Oh I know Bella, but trust me once I am done with you, you will be so gorgeous that men will be lining up to dance with you, from here till the next country!"

I gasped, slightly frightened about what she meant, and she laughed, until I broke out in laughter too.

We laughed like this until we heard a man's voice call out.

"Alice? Is that you?"

Alice stopped laughing abruptly.

Alice smiled and gave a shout

"Gwynivere!"

A voice replied, from the hallway to the right, and then footsteps.

A lady with brownish grey hair came hurrying in, she stopped as soon as she saw us, and began to walk.

When she reached us, she nodded to me and said "Alice, what is it?"

Alice looked from me to Gwynivere "Well, Gwyn, I want you to meet my friend Bella Swan, and then I want you two to go to the special room that we keep for..." she trailed off suggestively.

Gwynivere looked at me, and I looked back at her suddenly unafraid, like I should have been. She had an interesting face, it was easily lovable; her cat like eyes told me that she never missed anything. It would be very hard to deceive her. The proud tilt of her head however suggested that she was not a maid to Alice, but something different. She looked around the age of 50 or so.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back and took my hand.

"Come with me, Bella"

She began to lead me away.

"Where are we going?"

She looked back at me and raised her eyebrows "Why Mistress Bella, we are going to the torture room. Alice will join us shortly."

I gulped.

"Is the part where you slice and dice me? Are you going to kill me?"

She looked back, shocked. Then her expression cleared and she laughed.

"No, not today we won't, we are only going to get you ready. But trust me when we are done with you, you with know why we call it the torture room."

She laughed again.

And I looked back at Alice, eyes wide.

She laughed.

"I'll be with you shortly, Bella, my dear friend!"

Gwynivere drew me into a hallway leading to some stairs. As we went up I looked at the carpet, it was blood red, the only thing that wasn't either pink or white.

Once we reached the "Torture Room" I pulled away from Gwynivere's grasp.

"What are you going to proceed to do to me?" I asked cautiously.

She looked at me, contemplating her next move.

"Nothing that will cause bodily harm, but we will simply make you realize that, Bella you are beautiful." She smiled and opened the door.

A thought crossed my mind,

_How did she know that I thought myself as plain? _

Another thought crossed my mind.

_Should I go in? Or should I not?_

"We're not going to kill you" Gwynivere said quietly.

I blushed and said "I know, I was just thinking about what Alice is going to do when she comes in. She did say that we would be in here for a long time" I paused "Well actually implied it."

She shook her head and went inside; she looked back at me expectantly.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I made my decision,

"I'm ready"

I took a deep breath and went inside, and the door closed.

**Flashback End**

Gwyn sighed impatient,

"Bella, come on, Alice and you are going to be dining with family tonight, we need to get you ready.

I nodded, knowing better than to run away, and followed her.

* * *

**Aye!**

**That was like the longest Chapter ever!!!!**

**You have to love this one, I worked very hard, as did my most awesome Beta, FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut!! Go and check out her stories, they ROCK! And she has a competition up at the moment…**

**lol :)**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Tell me what you think and what you are guessing!**


End file.
